Legend of Zelda A Link to the Future
by JoshRand1982
Summary: Link from the Cartoon learns some horrifying information.


The Legend of Zelda

A Link to the Future.

I grumbled to myself as I rode behind Princess Zelda and our new companion Prince Facade of Arcadia. I didn't know how but as soon as I saw him I was instantly suspicious of the man. I vowed to investigate the Prince as soon as we returned to the castle.

Up ahead the Prince rode alongside the royal carriage chatting with her. "So tell me princess just what kind of place is Hyrule?" he asked. I jerked in my saddle startling my horse.

"Sorry Catharine I didn't mean to startle you girl." I glanced up to see if the other 2 had noticed but they were still talking. The feeling that had been bugging me increased and I growled.

"I don't know who you are but I am going to find out." I then urged Catharine on faster and caught up with the two just in time to hear the Prince ask something that made me even more on edge.

"I have heard tales about a mystical relic called the Triforce of Wisdom that is supposed to be in your care. Is there any truth to it?" He asked. Just as Zelda was about to reply I answered for her.

"yes but its under heavy guard and unfortunately no one is allowed to see it except for The Royal Family and the guardian of the Triforce."

The prince gave me a dirty look that Zelda did not see. I returned it in full. Again she did not see it. "We can let you see it if your in my presence." Zelda responded. I gaped at her.

"Princess we can't for all we know he could be working for Ganon." The Prince scowled at me. "I don't know who this Ganon person is but I can assure you I don't work for such a man." he responded with a disgusted tone. I glared at him.

"Ganon happens to be an immortal enemy of Hyrule. He has been trying to steal the Triforce for himself for Millennia. He currently has the Triforce of Power and covets the Triforce of Wisdom which Princess Zelda is responsible for."

I snapped. I withheld the fact that out of everyone in Hyrule only I knew the fate of the third Piece the Triforce of Courage. The only reason I didn't go retrieve it was because there was no need for it yet. I didn't know how I knew but I did. The Triforce of Courage would be found when it was time not before. "Link be respectful to Prince Façade. " Zelda responded. "Well excuuse me Princess."

I responded and then slowed down enough to where I was now behind the two again. I then spent the rest of the trip in silence and shooting the Prince death glares. Once they reached the castle Zelda took Façade to meet the king.

I went looking for Captain Kieran one of the kings most trustworthy men and a good friend of mine. I found him in the training fields putting the latest group of Trainees through their paces. "Captain I need to speak with you its important." I called out. Kieran turned to me.

"Can it wait?" he asked. "I don't know maybe it can but I just don't know." Kieran nodded. "Very well follow me." he said. He then turned to one of his subordinates. "Take over for me I will be right back." he ordered. Then he set off toward an isolated part of the field with me close behind.

"So what is this problem you have that cant wait link?" he asked I grimaced and told him about what had happened and my suspicions about the Prince. "I see and you're suspicious of this Prince Façade?" he asked. I nodded

"yes there is something about him that rubs me the wrong way for one thing after he helped me fight off the Octorock I wanted to shake his hand. He refused because I had gotten dirty fighting the enemy. And then there is the fact that he is to clean to be a fighter like he claims. If he was a fighter he would not care so much about his looks. And you can tell that he primps himself in front of a mirror for Goddesses sake."

link responded with a heated look. Kieran Smiled. He knew that I had a crush on the Princess and Vice Versa. "I see your point link he may be working for Ganon. I will post additional guards on the Triforce of wisdom." he said shaking his head.

"I want you to give your soldiers an additional order. If he tries anything with the princess take him down hard. If he tries to get near the Triforce of Wisdom take him down Hard. If he tries to touch it Kill him." I snarled angrily. Kieran grinned at the younger man. He knew that the last one didn't mean the Triforce but a certain Hyrulian Princess.

"okay but I won't have my men kill him it would mean an international incident." I scowled but said nothing. Kieran just laughed. After he calmed down Kieran patted me on the shoulder.

"ah don't worry about it link if your right then you need to keep close to the prince and keep and eye on him. As for Princess Zelda have faith in her and she will respond in kind." he replied cheerfully. I looked at him for a moment then nodded. "Okay I get the point. I will keep an eye on Prince Façade and make sure he isn't up to something.

Later that night I tossed and turned in my bed. My dreams were weird and I struggled to make sense of them. I was in a building I didn't recognize. There was a statue of a man on a pedestal with a shield and a sword upraised and pointing toward the roof. Behind and to the sides was a pair of pictures.

One had a picture of a regal man that vaguely looked like the king except that the one in the painting looked more serious. The other one was of a girl that again vaguely resembled my Princess Zelda but she was younger. The men surrounding her were not familiar at all. But judging from their appearances they were her bodyguards and advisors.

I also noticed that the room was filled with Moblin's and darknut's. The weird thing was that they were all frozen in place. And then it struck me the there was no color just black and white. I walked outside and promptly had a heart attack.

It was Hyrule not a Hyrule that I knew but Hyrule none the less. I could see some banners frozen in place. They had the symbol of the Hyrulian Royal family on them and that signified that I had just left Hyrule castle.

The banners were in the process of rippling as if blown by an unknown wind. The strange thing was that they were frozen in place. It was only when I looked up that I realized the immensity of the situation. Hyrule was underwater.

I jerked awake in my bed screaming bloody murder. The door blasted inward and the room quickly filled with Soldiers with their weapons drawn. "Link what is wrong?" Zelda asked me when she came running in.

"nightmare just a nightmare it couldn't be possible. Oh Goddesses what was that?"

I muttered to myself ignoring the princess. My eyes were wide and I was shaking. "Link look at me." Zelda yelled. I looked up at her. "Sorry princess there is nothing wrong why don't you go back to sleep?"

I asked even though I knew I wasn't okay. "Link you're not okay your screaming woke up half the castle and had Spryte in hysterics she couldn't wake you up." She responded with a worried look.

"Look I don't want to talk about it right now I just want to think for a few moments. I will tell you about it in the morning but right now I just want to clear my head for a few moments in peace. But thanks for being worried about me." I answered with a smile that we both knew was forced.

By that point the soldiers had left the room seeing as there was no danger. Zelda gave me look. "fine I will let it go but I want answers in the morning link. I want to know just what happened in that dream that had you screaming like that.

I know for a fact that none of the creatures that Ganon ever threw at us has ever provoked a response like that and that included all of the monsters that you encountered before you came to Hyrule." she said. I nodded at her as she walked out of the room.

When Spryte flew in I grabbed her. "come here you" I growled. I pulled out a bottle and shoved her in. "sorry Spryte I have to do some work and I don't want you telling the princess what I am about to do until after I leave." I said with a frown. I then walked over to the Triforce of wisdom.

"beware young hero the information you seek will not happen for another 3 thousand years. And a new hero will rise up to restore that sunken land and restore Hyrule to greatness." the Triforce spoke in a wise tone. "Show me I must know how it happened and how it ends."

I replied. Spryte for some reason was silent. I turned and looked at her. She was glaring at me from within the bottle but was listening attentively to the Triforce of wisdom. The Triforce piece then started to speak. This tale begins 2000 years from now.

Ganon escaped from the sacred realm after the Hero of Time sealed him away 500 years prior to Hyrule being flooded by using the Triforce of power. Once free he attacked the golden land again and slaughtered thousands in his quest for revenge. The people hoped that the hero of time would again come and save them but he did not appear.

In their last hour as doom grew nigh. The people left their future in the hands of fate. The goddesses decided to flood the land and stop Ganon once and for all. They sent certain members of all the races of Hyrule to the mountain tops to keep them safe.

While the rest stayed with Hyrule and were sealed away until such time as the golden land would be reawaken by a new hero that would step forward and stop Ganon.

A thousand years passed and he did come. He journeyed across the ocean and fought the fiend. Eventually he threw down the monster and stabbed the Master sword into his head killing Ganon once and for all. But killing Ganon came with a price.

In order to kill him and restore peace the boy had to sacrifice Hyrule for the greater good. In the end both side lost and Hyrule and its people were lost.

So the Hero and the last Surviving member of the Hyrulian royal family set off to find a new country to call their own. They eventually succeeded." The Triforce of Wisdom then fell silent. The only sounds that could be heard in the room were the sounds of crying from both Link and Spryte.

Eventually the crying ceased and I let her out of the bottle. "How could this happen are all of our efforts for naught?" she asked. "I don know I Hope not but I don't want to know any more as It might send me over the edge.

I wish I could send that boy a message. Just to let him know that even though Hyrule was sacrificed he still embodies what it means to be a hero." I remarked with a wistful sigh. "You should speak to the fairy queen she can pass along your message easily." Spryte answered.

I looked at her in surprise. "Really how?" I asked in surprise. "Simple of our entire race only the fairy queen is immortal she will never age or die nor will she ever be replaced. I am sure she still lives in that time." she answered with a smile. "fine lets do it before Zelda comes back

I don't want her to know what we are doing." I replied with a matching smile. I went to the desk and grabbed a pen and paper. "I hope this message survives the ravages of time and the flood." I remarked. "it will don't worry I will place spells and enchantments on it that will keep it intact and readable until it is time to give it to the other hero.

I will even put an enchantment on it that will translate the letter over time so that the boy won't have any difficulty translating it." Spryte answered. "so what shall we write?" I asked. "I don't know." she said with a shrug. I grinned and began to write. It took me 30 minutes to write it and then proofread.

Once it was done I put it in an envelope and handed it to Spryte. Here you go Spryte and have a safe journey. Spryte nodded and raced off in the direction of the forest and the Hidden Fairy spring where the Queen of the Fairies was said to reside. The next morning Zelda grilled me about the nightmare last night but I told her that I had forgotten it.

She believed me and dropped the subject. Once she was out of sight I breathed a sigh of relief. "that was close I don't think she should know what's going on." I muttered to myself to low to be overheard by anyone. I then went off in search of breakfast. Spryte returned later that day. "I gave her the message and she promised to deliver it when the time comes." She whispered to me.

I nodded in response. Later that night Ganon attacked and grabbed Zelda he had his monster go through a swamp in order to keep Prince Façade from following. It would have worked if I had not been close behind on Catharine. I quickly defeated the monster and rescued the Princess.

Zelda was furious at the prince for choosing to keep himself clean over rescuing her. Now that she knew that he was a fraud she ignored him. He left the next morning in disgrace. The king sent the King of Arcadia a message informing him of what had happened. And what his son had done.

Needless to say Prince Façade would not have a happy return to his own country. With him gone things returned to normal. Well as normal as it gets around the castle.

Link eventually married Princess Zelda and had 3 Kids. Spryte returned to her own kind and had children of her own. On of which would become the guardian Fairy for the Hero Of Time 1500 years later. Ganon was eventually defeated and sealed away until such time as he would return. His evil jar was destroyed once and for all and would never be repaired. And the letter only time would tell.


End file.
